Tentación
by Cassandra Fenimoe
Summary: Shura/Aioria. Yaoi leve. One-shot. Inspirado en la frase: La mejor manera de librarse de la tentación es caer en ella.


N/A: Esto lo escribí el 21 de junio de 2008, todo comenzó por la frase con la que inicia el fic -que por cierto no recuerdo dónde la escuche ni quién la dijo ._. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esto y todas sus críticas serán bien recibidas ^^ También debo agregar que Masami Kurumada y alguna empresa de Japón tienen todos los derechos de Saint Seiya. El presente fic es producto de mi mente retorcida que gusta de jugar con los personajes para satisfacer mis propósitos mundanos.

No estoy muy segura de haber colocado las etiquetas correctas en categoría y clasificación - disculpad a esta paranoica que eligió la más alta para no tener problemas.

* * *

_La mejor manera de librarse de la tentación es caer en ella._

Shura miraba fijamente a Aioria. Exploraba lentamente su rostro, recorriendo cada milímetro con sus ojos. Siempre le había fascinado el rostro anguloso que el caballero del Leo poseía. Y sus ojos, dioses, cada vez que los miraba lucían aún más bellos.

Aioria por su parte estaba acostumbrado a eso. Siempre que Shura comenzaba a mirarlo fijamente el leonino fingía no prestar atención. Y se concentraba en beber, comer o simplemente perderse en sus memorias. Nunca le incomodó la forma en que Shura lo examinaba. Y le agradaba que Shura sonriera; definitivamente, si examinarlo lo hacía feliz estaba bien con él.

Sin embargo, esta vez Aioria decidió devolver la atención recibida. Esta vez decidió mirar el rostro de Shura y comprobar por sí mismo qué podría tener de interesante mirar fijamente a una persona. Error número uno, se dijo Aioria después porque descubrió el placer de mirar pasivamente al objeto de su amor.

Sí, amor. Cómo nunca lo había notado. Los labios de Shura eran una incitación al pecado, sus mejillas una creación celestial. Su frente un valle de reposo donde su propia frente podría descansar. Y sus ojos, expresaban emociones que nunca creyó leer en ellos. Amor, ternura, miedo, deseo, esperanza y felicidad. ¿Acaso el caballero de Capricornio sentía todo aquello por él?

¿Y ahora qué sentía Aioria? Un ligero calor en su cuello que poco a poco subía por su mentón, sus mejillas, su nariz, hasta llegar a su frente. Shura lo notó porque frunció ligeramente el ceño y su expresión cambió a una de preocupación. Aioria bajó la mirada y agachó la cabeza. No quería que lo siguiera mirando, no podía. No ahora que sabía lo que Shura sentía por él.

Sintió una mano acariciar su cabello. Roces ligeros y suaves que mandaron pequeños calosfríos por su espalda. El color de su rostro pasó de rosado a amatista. Shura retiró su mano. Pasaron unos segundos. Aioria escuchó a Shura disculparse. Prefería retirarse si es que lo incomodaba.

Aioria levantó la vista un poco y lo miró. Shura sonrió levemente y suspiró. Rió ligeramente y después masculló una maldición. Aioria escuchó por lo bajo "Aún es un niño". ¿Niño? ¿Se refería a él? El orgullo de Aioria no lo toleraría.

Se levantó de manera rápida. Sabía lo que haría y lo haría para demostrarle a Shura que no tenía que tratarlo como a un pequeñín que no entiende lo que se dice a su alrededor. Con un solo movimiento se inclinó sobre la mesa, tomó el rostro de Shura con ambas manos y lo besó.

Cuando sus labios se unieron, Aioria miraba directamente a los ojos a Shura. Retándolo. Sonrió al ver la sorpresa en el capricorniano. Abrió su boca para reír. Ocasión aprovechada por Shura para introducir su lengua en la boca del león. Ahora era el turno de Aioria para sorprenderse. Shura rió, pero el sonido se perdió en la boca de Aioria.

La vibración de la risa de Shura despertó nuevamente el orgullo del guardián de la quinta casa. Decidió jugar un poco con la cabra marina y su lengua, hundiéndose más en el beso, buscando la profundidad de su boca, haciendo que sus dientes chocaran, y devorando sus labios, mordiéndolos, intentando arrancar el sabor de ellos.

Nunca notó cuándo cerró los ojos pero los abrió al sentir a Shura alejarse. Ambos jadeaban por la falta de oxígeno. Sus manos eran las responsables de mantener sus rostros cerca. El único obstáculo entre ellos la mesa de juego.

Antes de que alguno pudiese decir algo, escucharon pasos. La voz del caballero de Virgo llamaba a Shura desde la salida del templo. Era hora de la guardia. Debía irse.

Aioria estaba desconcertado ¿había ocurrido lo que pensaba? ¿qué pasaría con él y Shura? ¿tendría que pedirle disculpas? ¿cómo se comportaría ahora? No pudo seguir pensado porque vio cómo la mesa era lanzada a un lado y chocaba contra una pared; casi al mismo tiempo, él también era empujado contra la pared por Shura.

Nuevamente sus labios se unieron, ahora de manera más frenética, sentía el cuerpo de Shura presionándolo contra la pared. Sentía su mano derecha jalando su cabello hacía atrás mientras su mano izquierda levantaba su mentón. La diferencia de estaturas obligaba a Shura a bajar su cabeza mientras Aioria levantaba el rostro. Las manos de Aioria tb fueron participes del juego, recorrían de arriba abajo el torso completo de Shura, su abdomen, su pecho, su espalda, acercándolo más. Quería eliminar la distancia tanto como fuese posible.

De la misma forma como comenzó, terminó. Shura se separó, soltó al león, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del templo. A medio camino, giró y corrió en dirección a Aioria. Lo besó rápidamente y susurró en su oído "Aún no terminamos, los deberes son primero pero mañana continuaremos". Soltó una carcajada al mirar la cara de Aioria que apenas registraba sus acciones y palabras. Se despidió con un "Descansa niño" y corrió hacia la salida para reunirse con Shaka.

El cuerpo y mente de Aioria estaban a punto de entrar en cortocircuito.


End file.
